


【尊礼】渎玉

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 这篇同人文纯属飛魚的兴趣，写了一篇肉文。原人物背景设定。没有什么其他目的，就是为了炖肉来的。笔力一般，水平也有限。反正这篇是为飛魚自己写的。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 93





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

既然不进来，为什么不走远一点？

察觉到危险人物就在附近，青之王的精神便无法放松。

今晚上注定是睡不着的，宗像礼司穿着浴衣坐在小桌前叹了口气，又为自己倒了一杯白兰地。安排这些的应该是白银之王伊佐那社吧！房间里所需之物应有尽有，不仅准备了白兰地和红酒，还有四种甜点，大概是夜宵吧！不过，宴会后泡一壶红茶才是最好的选择，可惜这里并没有准备茶具。在客厅的白炽灯照射下，琥珀色的液体泛起散碎的光泽，也许是自己浮躁的心情，连这酒都显得索然无味。

这是他第二次参加众王的新年聚会，由最强王者国常路大觉主办，每位王权者都必须参加的活动。上一次是在东京一家高级酒店，兴许是到最后大家都玩得很开心吧！激发了国常路大人的兴致，今年用专机把大家送到了箱根，理由竟是他想要泡温泉了。其实无论在哪里举办活动，对宗像来说不过是一场应酬——成年人应该学会和不喜欢的人和谐相处。然而让他不快的，是现在这种尴尬的局面。

赤之王周防尊在走廊上，靠着他的房门睡着了。准确的说，宗像并不知道他是不是睡着了，透过门旁的窗户可以看到那红发男人单膝曲起坐在木地板上，已经一动不动两个多小时了。就像是一只静候猎物的狮子，他耐心地等待着有人打破这僵局。

这个男人.......真是太差劲了！  
宗像礼司猛地拉上了窗帘。

===========================

三小时前。  
晚餐结束后的余兴活动，是讨论房间的安排。由于各王盟来的人数不等就产生了必须要和其他王盟人同住的情况，因此讨论一度陷入混乱。

“我要和安娜睡一起！”猫儿最先举手，她跑到桌子对面坐着的栉名安娜身边，一把搂住亲昵地摩挲着。  
“那我和草薙哥住一间吧！”八田眨巴着眼睛，看了看身边的草薙出云。

“啧！我出去住！”伏见猿比古皱起眉，小声嘟囔着：“实在不行我就在大堂，打一晚上游戏也没关系。总之我不喜欢和别人睡一间。”

“请大家不用考虑我们，为了方便照顾比水，我要和他住一间，紫和须久那一间。”灰之王磐舟无所谓一副样子。

“谁会考虑你们！这不是为调配房间，大家一起商量嘛！”八田嚷着。  
“别吵了！大家还是听听大人的意见吧！”淡岛世理被吵得头疼。

伊佐那社见国常路不说话，分别看看青之王宗像礼司和赤之王周防尊：“那么你们呢？”  
“我无所谓。”周防嘟囔着。  
“我不要和他一个房间。”宗像眯着眼睛看了看斜对面的周防。

两人一起说话只会让白银之王听不清楚，他抓着头发疑惑地看着他们。

“我无所谓。”宗像推了推镜架，重新表态。  
“我不要和那家伙一个房间。”周防昂起头瞪了一眼对面的青之王。

诶？伊佐那社有些尴尬地笑了笑，求救般地看了看国常路大觉。

“那么抽签决定吧！”黄金之王忽然笑了，年轻人们的活力感染了他，“这个办法最公平公正。如果抽到男女一间的，根据实际情况换房间。其他人就按照抽签结果同住一间。不同王盟的人住一间，也是一个互相了解的机会。”

“但是如果有人不同意结果该怎么办？”伊佐那社凑近国常路的耳朵小声说着，“特别是那边两位。”

“在场有25个人，先抽13人。抽了的人不要说出房间号，先行离开。剩下的人再抽，如果不愿意和对方一房间的，就请自便吧！”国常路坐在餐桌的上位，挺直身体宛如一座山般威严。“不过，有两点要提醒各位。第一，这家旅馆在山里面，方圆2公里都没有其他酒店，如果要出去挨冻当然没有意见，但是不能骚扰其他人。第二，任何人都不准使用异能。各位王权者，保管好自己的达摩克利斯之剑，至于盟臣嘛！出了事情当然由王权者受责罚。如果给这里的居民造成恐慌，我可不会袖手旁观。”

老者的话起到了相当的效果，众人都默认了他的建议。  
“大家没有异议。那么，威斯曼去准备吧！”  
“我来帮你。”夜刀神狗朗也跟着起身了。

大约十分钟过后，伊佐那社捧着一个大盒子走了过来，放在桌子的中央。  
除了国常路之外，这张长条形桌子的两侧正好各坐了12个人。他点了点头，说话的声音如洪钟般有力：“先从我左手边开始抽吧！猫儿，你先来。依次过来。”  
“我吗？好勒！”猫儿兴奋地站起来。  
猫儿抽了之后，扮了一个鬼脸蹦蹦跳跳地离开了。接下来是夜刀神狗朗、道明寺安迪、比水流........最后一个抽签的是宗像礼司。  
“那么，我先告辞了。”

宗像拿着字条站起身来，察觉到周防尊那带刺的视线从他身上掠过，他内心忽然产生了不祥的预感。

事实证明他那不祥的预感变成了现实。

周防尊来到了他的门前，说明他抽到了宗像的房号。可是他既没有敲门，也没有离开，而是选择就地坐下。宗像礼司起初并没有理会，兀自洗漱完毕，可是一想到那个男人正在门外，他就无法安睡，所以才一个人喝起了酒。

将第三杯酒一饮而尽，他打开了房门，冷空气立刻涌了进来。  
“如果阁下不想和我一个房间，请到别处去睡。”  
唔......  
门开了，周防身侧感到一阵暖意，他站了起来：“暂时没有地方可去。宗像，不是你说的不想和我一个房间吗？”

“可是您坐在我的房门外，被来往的盟臣们看到成何体统？”宗像冷冷地训斥着。  
“这么说，你是愿意了？”周防嘴角上扬，饶有兴致地望着他。  
“仅此一晚而已。”外面的寒意袭人，宗像转身回到房间里。 

周防慢慢走进房间，锁好门后开始脱衣服。环视这个30多㎡的房间，两张大床相距一米左右，房间里有各种高档的摆设、吃食及旅行用品：“这么好的房间，不好好享受真是可惜了。”

“周防，人生可不能总想着享受。”  
宗像坐在小桌前的地毯上，斜靠在沙发边，又给自己倒了杯酒。再抬头时，发现周防尊上身赤裸着正要开始脱裤子，他瞪大眼睛说：“您这是干什么？”

“能干什么？当然是睡觉。”  
周防愣住了，将手里的衣服丢在地上。再看看宗像，不知道他一个人喝了多少酒。现在眼神有些发散，浴衣前襟敞开着可以看到胸口微微起伏，脖子里薄汗点点，下摆处露出的小腿泛起细腻柔滑的光泽。他从没见过宗像的醉态，更别说衣衫不整的样子。

“在自己的对手面前，毫无顾忌地脱光衣服，真是名副其实的野兽。”宗像昂起下巴，鄙夷地注视着那个赤裸的男人。

“白兰地？老爷子的品位不错。”周防走过去，拿起桌上的瓶子往嘴里灌了一口，甘醇的口感在喉间汇集，不得不说冬天喝点高度酒确实很爽。“宗像，这里只有你我，不用装模作样吧！上次明明那么坦诚的——！”

“周防！那件事不要再提了。”  
宗像打断了他，缓缓闭上眼睛。话虽如此，记忆却如潮水般涌上来。一个月前，两人曾在涉谷某街道战斗过。大概是不愿想起吧！当时到底发生了什么宗像记得很模糊，但是两人在情人旅馆里疯狂做爱，就仿佛是昨天的事。被周防提起时，那男人拥抱他的感受，如同烙印在肉体里清晰得令他颤抖。

“怎么了？害怕想起被我抱的事吗？”周防干脆坐到他身侧，从裤子口袋掏出支烟点上，透过淡淡的烟雾注视着宗像微醺的脸，他开玩笑般地说：“如果是这样，你就不应该让我进来。”

“放纵欲望是错误的。但是，这和让你进来是两回事。大人的面子，必须要给的。” 宗像端起酒杯又喝了一口，酒精带来了很惬意的感觉， 放下酒杯时他无意识地呻吟了一声。

“不用管这些。”每次听到宗像说大道理，周防心里就会立刻产生逆反心理。在面对现在这副模样的宗像，他的话语间更多了几分挑衅：“比起那个一板一眼的青之王，我还是觉得坦率的你更可爱。”

“可爱？”宗像诧异地转过脸看着他，干笑了一声说：“亏你能想出这么恶心的词，如果是在平时，我可不允许您说这种话。”

“如果搁在平时，你也不会那么毫无防备的坐在我面前喝酒了。”  
周防舔了下嘴唇，将烟蒂丢进烟灰缸。仔细看看宗像的反应，他甚至觉得宗像是故意的，正在判断对方的意图，宗像双腿伸直时不小心踢到他的膝盖。

“抱歉啊。”  
宗像口齿含糊地说道，房间里橘色的台灯光线昏暗，两人独处让气氛变得越发暧昧了，他不想被周防牵着走，于是想起身到床上去，周防尊却一把抓住了他的脚腕。

“放手，周防！我要睡了。”  
宗像抬起眼看着周防，想要抽回脚发现被他牢牢抓住了。那男人的金色瞳孔里又透出似曾相识的野兽般眼神，宗像已经明白了他在想什么。

“宗像，我要抱你。”周防轻声说着，拇指在踝骨上摩挲着，转而抚上光洁的小腿，那柔滑的皮肤仿佛能吸住掌心一般，慢慢滑进浴衣的下摆。

“别开玩笑了，隔壁.......”自己的领地正在被入侵，宗像颤抖的声音让抗议显得很苍白。

“隔壁？那不是我们需要考虑的问题。宗像，你不想要吗？”

“唔……！如果您的技巧有所提高的话。”

男人的大手在他的膝盖滑动，如刀镌刻过般英俊的脸庞正在靠近。那手指轻轻抚弄皮肤的酥痒感觉迅速蔓延开来。宗像嘴角抽动了一下，艰难地吞咽了一口。随后他将眼镜放到了桌上——宗像确信内心深处有道危险的开关被触动了，正将他的理智推向深渊。


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“说话可真够难听啊！是觉得上次做得不够吗？”周防的手蜿蜒向上滑动，舌尖舔弄着他小巧的耳垂，宗像大腿内侧皮肤的细致触感超出了他的想象。

周防的气息扑面而来，宗像后背有些僵硬。距离如此近，赤之王的鼻尖偶尔蹭到他的脸颊，他只得微微侧脸。

“周防……”  
还有一步，那只手就要到达欲望中心。被周防碰触的地方，仿佛要被灼伤，宗像不禁眉心微蹙，焦躁地唤着他的名字。

“你硬了。”  
“住手。”  
周防的手刚刚碰到那已经肿胀的部位，宗像近乎本能地合上双腿。

真是受够了！  
终于被挑逗得忍无可忍，宗像一把搂住他的脖子吻上周防的唇，舌尖急切地裹住对方的，在那充满烟草气味的嘴里纠缠起来。周防顺势将他抱在怀里揉搓着，单薄的浴衣难掩身体的性感曲线，使他紧紧贴在周防的胸口。

两人唇舌交缠在一起相互舔舐着，周防没有漏掉他口腔里任何一处敏感的所在，来不及投喂的津液顺着嘴角流涎至脖颈也毫不在乎。

扯开浴衣的前襟，宗像柔滑如绸的皮肤令他爱不释手，大约是喝了酒的缘故有些汗津津的，更加刺激了周防。他热情的吻从耳后沿着脖颈到达锁骨，一路留下许多红色印记。

周防在那薄薄的胸肌上来回揉弄着，柔嫩的乳尖并不屈从粗暴对待，越发坚挺得凸起。他将肉粒夹在指间捻动轻扯，引来宗像一阵轻颤。

“您真是……恶趣味，周防。男人的胸口有什么好摸的！唔……”宗像微微屈身，轻喘着抱怨。

“是吗？我觉得你会喜欢的。”周防邪气地笑了一声。仔细看看，宗像的乳首已经胀大了一倍，颜色从最初的淡粉变成了樱红。周防指腹压住它们使其陷入皮肉，然后沿着乳晕揉搓着。

“快……住手！变态……！”  
男人指腹的磨茧搓得他又疼又痒，奇怪的感觉刺激着宗像的神经，他终于忍不住一把抓住周防的手腕。

什么？赤之王居然被骂成变态？  
周防尊眉心抽动了一下，看了看一脸痛苦表情的宗像，竟心生了恶作剧的念头。他挤进宗像两腿间，将脑袋埋进白玉般的胸口，含住乳首吮吸起来，舌头抵住尖端来回扫动着。感觉到宗像身体开始轻颤，于是周防嘬住右边的红嫩轻轻扯动，手指则殷勤地捻弄另一边。

情欲在宗像身体里翻滚着，如软针细密地刺向全身，被周防玩弄的部位火辣辣的，疼痛渐渐产生的快感令他晕眩。而他的性器正抵在周防的腹部，在对方的挤压下溢出湿黏的体液，宗像忍不住呻吟起来，轻轻搂住他的脖子。

见他情动，周防探入股间摩挲着。他得意地轻笑着，在宗像的唇瓣上亲了一下：“呵呵，湿透了啊！那么舒服吗？”

“周防……别、别再弄了！好像要……”  
忽然，宗像声音颤抖起来，他满面潮红，抓扯着周防的红发。就在喷发的前一刻，那男人从衣摆里抽出了手。

“呃哈！周防，你混蛋！”  
还差一步，却又成了无法达到的高潮，对男人来说实在残酷。宗像俊脸抽搐着，眉心痛苦地紧蹙在一起，狠狠地瞪着周防。青之王被戏弄了，怒气上头的他抬手就要打人。

“喂喂！这就生气了吗？”  
周防尊一把抓住他的手腕，以自己对他的了解，被触怒了的宗像一定会武力反抗。可是，看宗像的表情被欲望和愤怒折磨到扭曲，这种成就感和满足感是任何战斗都无法取代的。今天宗像喝了酒，而且被明令禁止不允许用异能，这对周防尊来说是一次难得的机会。

“你、你干什么？！野兽，变态！”  
周防将他的双手压在身后，用浴衣的腰带捆在一起。而自己浴衣敞开着，将情欲勃发的身体展露在周防面前，这姿态令宗像恐慌不已。

“说不定我就是个看到你就会发情的野兽！所以，也让我看看你野兽的一面吧！靠这里，也能射吧！”周防拇指的指甲在左乳的尖端掐了一下。

“疼……不行的，周防……！”  
宗像的胸口挺起，更显得乳珠娇艳欲滴，唾液润泽过小肉粒完全充血勃起，在宛若白雪的身体上格外引人注目。周防两指捏住它们揉搓着，甚至拉扯起乳晕使之改变形状。

周防逗弄着他小巧的耳垂，沿着侧颈动脉舔舐着，持续地制造着风暴。

好难受，越来越高涨的情欲汇集在下腹。性器紧绷着直挺挺地立在那里，随着他的呼吸轻颤着。汗水沿着漂亮的锁骨，滑落至胸口，最后在小腹形成一道道水纹。断断续续地低吟着，眼看着不堪凌虐的乳尖被他狎玩得红肿胀大。

“唔——！”  
终于，宗像短促的叫了一声，身体如过电般抖动了一下。周防立刻吻住他的唇，吮住舌根粗鲁地搅动着口腔内壁，仿佛要夺走他的呼吸一般。宗像低着头，紧闭着双眼，不想面对自己高潮的事实。

“阁下……满意了吗？快解开我的手。”  
沉默了一分钟，宗像才抬起眼，汗水沿着墨蓝色发丝滴落。周防将他从地上拉起来，让他坐在沙发上。看着那红发男人从床前的抽屉里翻找着什么，他全身又紧张起来。

“该我了。”  
“什么？”  
周防沙哑性感的嗓音听得出他也很焦躁。事实上，他已经被宗像高潮时的媚态撩拨地心痒难耐了。他没想到的是，刺激乳头竟能使宗像高潮，不禁越发兴奋起来。

他从抽屉里拿出一瓶半透明液体，倒一些在手上，立刻有淡淡的桂花香味四溢。  
“什么！啊……好凉！”  
宗像没来得及阻止，周防就将那东西涂抹在了他的胸前，白皙纤薄的皮肤顿时泛起奶油般诱人色泽，隐约可见青色的血管。他不知道周防为什么把甘油擦在这里，满心疑惑地抬起头，谁知看到竟然是那男人的性器！粗硬地挺立在那里，面目狰狞地怒视着宗像。

“宗像，帮我一下。”  
周防轻轻抚摸着青之王发烫的脸颊，鎏金的瞳孔里漾着温柔，拇指摩挲着他的下唇，连说话的语气中都增加了几分请求。他并不想羞辱宗像，偶尔会想要尝试新鲜，但是如果这种事变成了强迫，只会徒增不快。  
…………  
“不担心我咬断它吗？”犹豫了片刻，宗像眯着眼睛望着周防。  
“你不会的。”  
望着他那双深泉般清澈的双眼，周防确信自己的判断， 微微抬起宗像的下巴。眼看着他薄唇微启，将紫红色的肉冠含入口中。

这是宗像第一次做口活儿。毫无技巧可言，动作笨拙且显得羞涩，可周防偏偏觉得这才是他最可爱的一面。不一会儿，他就被那麝香气味弄得晕头转向，吞吐间舌头裹住前端将溢出的液体舔舐掉，腥膻的味道令他皱起了眉。

“宗像……”  
周防舒服得眯起眼睛，低沉地呻吟着，手指穿梭在他墨蓝色发丝中，前后移动着腰部。

“咳咳！”  
突然，男人的硬物用力抵在喉口上，使得宗像的胃里翻涌起来，他立刻松开那东西剧烈咳嗽着，满脸涨得通红，随即有湿润的液体从眼眶里流出来。可是，还没等他缓过神来，胸口传来异样的感觉，他这才明白过来桂花甘油的用途。

“呜哇……周防，你笨、——变态！”  
宗像又气又恼，语无伦次地骂着，被紧紧捆住的双手挣扎起来。无奈一阵阵异常的酥痒感传来时，又使他的反抗变得像撒娇般无力。

原来，周防刚才没射出来，血涌上大脑的他竟将龟头抵在宗像的乳首上摩擦起来。胸口上硬如石子的乳珠，被对方的性器碾压着，经过甘油的浸淫现在变成了淫荡的艳红色。不管怎么蹂躏，依然软软地懒立着，反而刺激了周防更加粗鲁的对待。

“周防……周防！哈……”  
宗像下唇颤抖着，他知道自己又勃起了。他微微挺出前胸，焦急地望着周防。无论在任何情况下，宗像都绝不可能求饶，也绝不会说出已经满足的话。即使他的身体被情欲煎熬着，那也是周防在取悦他，是周防在为他制造快感。——这就是支撑着此刻的宗像没有走向崩溃的真实想法。

“可恶！宗像，看着我！”  
大概是在他迷离的双眼中看出了端倪，周防不禁有些恼怒，肉冠抵住细嫩红肿的尖端用力地剐蹭着。他看到宗像的肩膀抖动了一下，露出快哭的表情，不由地后腰发紧，白浊的液体喷射在那人的胸口。

“呀！”  
微凉的精液从乳首处滴落，竟如乳汁般淫糜地滑向腹部。过于强烈的感官刺激使得宗像措不及防，股间轻颤着，溢出不少汁液。敞开的浴衣被弄脏了，对方还没有进入，自己的大腿内侧已然是一片狼藉。

真是糟透了……  
宗像太阳穴的青筋突突地跳着，沉浸在情欲欢愉中的大脑陷入短暂的混乱。缓缓地站起身，浴衣的左肩滑到手腕，他似乎也并不在意。宗像浓密的睫毛颤动了几下，绀紫色的双眼中透出独属于他的坚毅。周防怔怔地看着他，似乎在判断他下一步的动作。

可是......  
宗像礼司又岂是他能捉弄透的？


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

他的脸慢慢贴近，将自己的双唇覆住周防的。滚烫的、柔软的唇瓣满怀着欲望含过来，舌尖毫无阻碍地进入到周防的嘴里，交换着唾液并无声地传递着自己的想法。周防任由他吻着，双手在脊背摸着，感受着那人身体的性感曲线。

“周防......”宗像轻声唤着，对方的指尖正在他的腰窝处画着圆圈，这若有似无的搔弄反倒让人着急。  
“想要了吗？”  
“磨磨蹭蹭......的，还在等什么？”  
“我在问你，想要吗？”周防的手滑到腰部以下，掌心陷入汗津津的臀肉中揉搓着，迫使宗像的身子向前贴近自己。  
“唔....嗯。快点.....，再不做天就亮了。”宗像快要站不住了，将下巴靠在男人的肩头呢喃着。  
“啊，是得快点了。”  
周防淡淡地笑着，随后托住宗像的腰，将他推倒在床上。

能让宗像说出这种话，就说明他已经做好变成野兽的觉悟了。  
周防很想看看，这高贵美丽的青之王变成野兽是什么模样。

宗像臀部高高拱起，周防似乎没有解开他手的打算，无法支撑的上半身只好放低肩膀，将头埋进羽毛枕头。连自己都没有清楚看过的密蕾正以羞耻的姿态暴露在周防的注视下，对于接下来发生的事，他已经做好了准备。然而今天的周防尊，却太不同寻常。

“呃！呀——！”  
臀缝处突然有被湿软灵活的东西“袭击”的感觉，宗像的身体惊颤起来。周防掰开了紧绷的臀瓣，将猩红色入口露出来，舌头在那里滑动着，甚至在那小小的地方戳刺着，满意地看着他大腿内侧开始抽搐，最后将那双丸含在嘴里轻咬着。这不同于刺激性器的快感，如雪花般堆积着愈发难以承受，宗像大张着嘴，连叫声都走了音。

听到宗像急促的喘息中夹杂着强忍的呜咽声，周防这才起身拿过甘油倒在臀缝处，手指毫不费力地探入了他的身体。随着手指抽插拧转的动作，溅出黏腻的水声。

当他的手指掠过敏感的腺体时，宗像的腰总会软下去，甜腻的叫声断断续续，把周防撩拨得血脉贲张，不用再做更多扩张，那里已经变得很柔软了。他将自己涨得发疼的阴茎抵在入口，屏住气息直接进入到了最深处。

“周防！慢一点.....！”  
身体忽然被填满，宗像有些受不住地嚷出来。身后的男人似乎没听见他的话，紧紧扣住他的腰抽插起来，将肠道里的褶皱一寸寸碾平，一遍遍地摩擦着身体里作为男人最敏感的部位。快感过于密集，使得他大张着嘴却只能发出软糯的哼唧声。

好硬，好烫。  
宗像礼司觉得赤之王周防尊的力量似乎化为实体进入到他的体内，肆无忌惮地、充满征服意味地进攻着，逼迫着他的身体同时发出悲鸣和欢愉两种声音。那炽热的温度和强悍的力道，仿佛在彰显着周防尊的决心，要把宗像礼司完完全全地变成了一只贪欢的野兽。

“宗像......你！放松一点！”  
感觉到一阵令人窒息地紧缩，周防被冲顶的快感刺激得头皮发麻，差一点就交待出去，他深吸了一口气，挥手在宗像的屁股上拍了一巴掌，那臀肉顿时出现了红色印记。暂停了几秒后，更大力道朝那肉穴深处顶进去。

居然被这男人打了屁股？！  
宗像惊愕地瞪大眼睛，还来不及抗议，周防忽然探到他的身前，握住湿哒哒地性器配合抽插动作捋动起来，难以负荷的性爱使他的身体抖得像秋风中的落叶。

“还不行！再多一点！”眼见宗像高潮在即，周防却将那嫩红的肉茎紧紧握住，生生地扼制住他射精。

“呜！放手.......周防！我要杀了你！”  
那感觉如同在云端跌落，宗像的眼角溢出了难受的泪水。背在身后的双手攥着拳头，手腕处已经出现了红色的勒痕。他咬着牙，恨恨地说着。

柔润洁白的背上覆着细密的汗珠，泛着氤氲的光泽，宛若羊脂玉晶莹剔透。宗像礼司不住地颤抖着，浴衣凌乱地堆积在腰间，再往下则是背德的结合之处。周防俯下身在背心处用力吸出一个紫红印子，心里忽然有种亵渎美玉的成就感。

“要开始了哦！”  
听见将脸蒙在被子里的宗像含糊地说了什么，周防朝那肉穴深处加速抽动起来，汗水沿着下颌骨淌下来。肉体拍打发出令人羞耻的声音，黏膜因摩擦产生的水声深深刺激着周防。

虽然看不见他的表情，但是这一次要把宗像带去地狱！  
最后抽动的几下，周防进入到很深了的地方，连耻骨都撞得发麻。忽然，他听见宗像闷哼了一声，身子向前滑了出去。他愣了一下，坏心眼地摸向宗像的腿间，那里已然湿滑一片。  
“宗像，你.......被我操射了？”  
“……”

见他不作声，周防将他被束缚的双手解放出来。宗像全身的皮肤泛起粉色，犹如染上了冬露的玫瑰，让人不忍放手。周防从身后抱住他，粗重且炙热的喘息喷在宗像的肩窝里，引来阵阵战栗。

宗像并没有昏过去。他只是有些晕眩，大概是酒精加速挥发，激烈的性爱过后使他出现了不应期。任由周防在他依然敏感的身体上下其手，连说话的精神都没有。

“唔……”  
宗像皱起了眉。他感觉到周防的手指在拨弄乳首，沿着细致的纹理画着圆，被揉捻得膨胀起来的小小红珠执拗地和周防的手指对抗着。刺痛和别样的感觉如同细微的电流奔涌向四肢，越发令人难耐，宗像抓住那只不安分的手：“周防，别再碰了……”

“再做一次吧？”周防紧贴着他的脊背，掌心在他胸腹间游走。  
“不、不能再做了。”  
“两次而已，这就满足了吗？”周防轻笑着，将手转移到股间，将他正在休息的阴茎和柔软的阴囊握在手中。

“周防，你太放肆了！哈……”  
宗像转过脸，瞪着那露出狡黠笑容的男人。没料想，周防竟用指腹直接摩擦铃口，尖锐的快感再度袭来，他颤抖着向后弓身，发现有硬物正抵在后腰时，宗像惊恐地想要挣脱那人的拥抱。

“我是野兽，不是你说的吗？”  
“放开我！隔壁住着的好像是、是国常路大人——”  
“唔？谁管他！抓紧时间来享受吧！”  
折腾了几下，周防将他压在身下，注视着宗像，紫瞳浮着一层漂亮的水光，那双眼愠怒地瞪着他，就像是黑夜里的紫水晶般冷艳迷人。

就算是事后宗像会勃然大怒，赤之王也不打算放开他。周防和宗像视线对峙了了几秒后，他霸道地含住那柔软的唇瓣吮咬着，在宗像口腔肆意撩拨起来。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“唔……不！”被堵着的嘴发出混沌的抗议，然而却毫无用处。被周防揉弄的地方已经渐渐有了反应。双腿被分得很开，这姿势让宗像的欲望无处躲藏，他难过地挪动着腰部。

“要吗？”周防他眼中带着调侃的笑意，继续撩拨着宗像半勃的性器，似乎是在逼他回答。

“….…”宗像的脸像火烧一样，长睫毛抖动着，露出痛苦的表情。被官能感受牵引着，什么王权异能，什么身份地位，只有统统抛下才能获得解脱。宗像微微开启的樱红嘴唇颤抖着，却始终没能发出半点声音。

罢了，今夜早已沉沦，又何必纠结呢？

周防从未见过宗像露出这种表情，有些迷惑地看着他。忽然，宗像抬起修长的双腿勾住了周防的腰，搂住他的肩膀，经过刚才的欢爱，他的声音有些哑了：“做可以，别再捉弄我。”  
“那是自然，你是青之王宗像礼司呢！”

周防心里很清楚，无论怎么放肆，唯有这一点不能无视。无论在自己的怀里如何翻滚，他都是宗像礼司，无可取代的青之王。也正是因为这一点，不管是战斗中还是在性爱里，他都可以毫无顾忌地掠夺、放纵。这个男人，他不仅会照单全收，有时还会让周防产生泥足深陷的错觉。

可是，他能承受的极限在哪里呢？

周防尊掐住宗像的大腿根，将性器抵住熟透柔软的入口，轻轻戳刺便有淫猥的液体溢出，看出那是自己留在他体内的，周防就格外兴奋。调整好角度，深深地没入，然后由轻到重缓缓地抽送着。每一下都能感觉到被他紧紧缠绕，恶意地顶在肠道里的敏感处，宗像胯骨扭动着，发出孩童般如泣如诉破碎的呻吟声。

“你这里面......好棒！”周防低吼着，胸腔里的心脏连带着全身的血液都快要燃烧起来了。

“.......停一下！”  
那火热的温度的力道几乎要把宗像摧毁，见他表情越发迷乱，周防加快捋动他性器动作，密集的性刺激汇集，使得宗像的大脑里好像闪电划过一般，紧紧抓住床单指节泛白，腰部不受控地轻摆着。宗像的耳边嗡嗡作响，只能感觉到周防在他身体里的每一次进入和抽离。

“来和我一起吧！”  
“我还没——！周防！”宗像抓住男人的手臂，可是仍未能阻止他。

周防喉骨不自然地滑动着，他舔了下嘴唇开始准备最后的冲撞，粗硬的指节狎住宗像粉嫩的肉冠揉捻着，食指轻轻地抠弄那微微开阖的小孔，霸道地迫使他高潮。伴随着周防最后一次顶入他的身体，被那强力收缩挤压弄得膝盖发抖，周防昂起头梗着脖子，达到了性爱巅峰。他眯着眼睛，看到有稀薄的体液从宗像那尚未完全硬挺的性器喷射出来，他脚趾勾起全身痉挛着，这个男人已经被情欲的风暴吞没了，双眼失神地望着周防。  
“舒服吗？”周防喘着粗气问道。  
“唔.....嗯。”  
周防吻住了他的唇，将那喉间的哽咽声尽数掩盖。宗像的眼睛湿漉漉的，不管是因为极喜若狂，还是羞愤难当。  
那泪水，是因为他。  
望着满脸潮红的宗像，周防心底渐渐漾起了久违的甜蜜。

十五分钟后。  
“阁下真是......太过分了！”宗像身上盖着薄毯背对着周防，眼下的光景着实让他气愤。  
“嗳。”周防轻声应道。  
“您果然是禽兽，畜生，野蛮人！”一向儒雅的宗像竟然开始爆粗口了。  
“嗯。”  
“我们现在在参加集体活动，你就把我弄成这样子？周防.......你是故意吗？！”  
“唔？嗯。”  
“以后再敢碰我，我真的杀了你。 ”  
“嗯。”  
“你到底有没有听我说话？”宗像见他应声如此敷衍，转过身望着周防宽厚的脊背，提高说话的音调。  
“听着呢。”周防尊懒懒地应声，他赤裸着身体正在抽烟。经过这场激烈的性爱耗去了赤之王大半体力，恐怕身旁的青之王也差不多吧！

“那么，你的态度呢？”  
宗像想要起身，发现自己腰部以下像是要断掉一样无力。从胸口到大腿内侧到处是青紫的吻痕。不过，最让他难以忍受的是，两个乳尖竟被那男人玩弄得红肿不堪，这副窘态该如何穿衣服出去工作呢？！

周防也侧过身子，意味深长地看了他好几分钟，那俊美的脸庞经过性爱的洗礼，即便是一脸严肃，比平时显得更加魅惑。末了，周防将烟递到宗像的唇边，让他吸了一口。  
“就算是你要杀了我，我还是会抱你。”那男人在乱蓬蓬的红发上抓了几下，唇边扬起一个满不在乎的，伤感的笑容。  
“周防，您明知道我不是开玩笑——”  
“所以我才这么做了。宗像，不行吗？”  
“呵呵，当然行，谁会对赤之王说不行呢？你这家伙......还真是任性。”  
宗像忽然无奈地叹了口气，重新躺回毯子里。

================================

早上10点。  
温泉酒店的大堂乱哄哄的，因为有几个人擅自离队了，大家都在开始帮忙寻找着。  
“周防先生，你看见我们的王了吗？”淡岛世理看到赤之王缓缓朝这边走过来，连忙追了上去。  
“他已经先回东京了。”  
“诶？回东京了？”淡岛一脸吃惊地说道，随后喃喃自语。“他明明说今天还要组织大家去滑雪呢！”  
虽然这位女士宗像礼司的副官，周防也没打算和她说太多，兀自向前走着。

“尊？你和谁一个房间？”草薙出云看到他一副没睡醒的样子，担心地问道。  
“我睡外面的。因为某些人不愿意和我一个房间。”周防冷笑了一声。  
“这么冷的天，睡外面没问题吗？”夜刀神狗郎正好从这边经过，他有些怀疑地看了看周防。  
草薙出云拍了拍他的肩膀：“你是笨蛋吗？他可是赤之王。你不是在找猫儿吗？快去吧！”  
他有些不好意思地抓了抓脑袋：“她一大早说出去玩雪，现在不知道野到哪里去了。真是太伤脑筋了。”夜刀神狗郎边说着，向大门外走去。

“我要在这里多住一晚，你帮我安排一下。”周防忽然说道。  
“多住一天没问题，不过为什么呢？”草薙的样子简直是明知故问。  
“因为......还想泡温泉。”  
草薙点了点头，望着外面的皑皑白雪，喃喃自语道：“泡在温泉赏雪，真是太美妙了.......”  
“说的是啊！”

大堂里没有看到八田和伏见，琴坂昨晚上就飞出去了还没有回来，老爷子没有出现。嘈杂声一片，应该就是在商量去哪里找他们。  
周防漫步朝外走去，至于大厅里各个王盟的人和事，他根本不关心也不想过问。他想到的是宗像礼司，那个男人还在休息，暂时起不了身，刚才面对淡岛的追问，周防撒谎了，但是他总不能说青之王被他干得起不来吧！要再留在这里一晚，也是因为宗像的缘故。但是周防却不能回房间，一旦回去再看到他那副慵懒性感的神态，恐怕还会要他。

天已经亮了啊。  
周防抬起头，望向湛蓝的天空，冷冽的空气使他的头脑清醒过来。  
他想起昨晚上的事，忍不住嘴角上扬。不过，再像那样做一次的话，恐怕等不到决定天命时刻的到来，宗像礼司说不定真的会杀了他。  
宗像也是知道的吧！所以才会纵容......  
他一定知道的。


End file.
